wingsoffirefanonfandomcom-20200229-history
Arabesque
|-|intro= ARABESQUE this character belongs to forest. arabesque is one of my absolute favorite characters and she's very important to me. stealing the code or content would break my heart. playlist party tattoos // dodie she // dodie ribs // lorde 400 lux // lorde shake it out // florence + the machine crazy youngsters // esther dean |-|profile= ARABESQUE "don't kill my vibes" :appearance vintage aesthetics and hipster vibes. shirts tuck into high waisted jeans and white under overalls, flannels and hoodies and beanies. all crisp and certain. arabesque has some sort of self-assured-ness that makes her style work. she rocks her style effortlessly despite the strange hodgepodge of aesthetics she draws from as inspiration. off-white sweaters with images of plants tucked into jeans are her go-to comfort clothing on cold days, and white tees under overalls work for warmer ones. beanies are an addition that's welcomed to any outfit. arabesque is too fond of denim and flannel and casual clothing. a pair of headphones usually encircle her neck, rose gold and wireless, the only thing that might signify that arabesque's family was well-off in terms of money, as the rest of her clothing looks simple or thrifted. they're just a method of escape, a way to tune out the world. string and metal decorate her wrists, the pressure her chains that keep her moored to the world, a honing beacon to guide her back from the whirlpool of thoughts she immerses herself in. braided string and intricate metal and delicate pendants dangle from both arms. tinted glasses turn the world into shades of blue, green, pink, gold. different worlds for each mood, rimmed in gleaming metal colored rose gold a few shades off from her headphones. they hide eyes colored the richest of golds, a color fit for a queen. molten gold that softens and hardens, cutting through you and nursing your wound. sharp edged scales and rigid lines outline her, but gently blunted, curved horns and a curling tail soften it. equal parts cotton-soft and ice hard. it's hard to tell that silkwing is one of her three main bloodlines, but scale patterns make it obvious quickly enough. gentle, washed-out browns and yellows carefully shade arabesque's sharp outline in, the pastels mixing to soften her icewing harshness. wheat and butter and cream swirl, each scale abiding by the color palette, but shifting every other moment. arabesque has just enough to shift her colors within her palette. an artist, painting with one set of paints. one moment sand, the next cream, and then soft golden brown. each scale ripples with each wave of color, dye curling through water. dark shadows highlight the bottom of her eyes, small monsters from the nights when the stars beg to be gazed at and the world does not want to exist alone, the nights when arabesque exists along with it. faded and small and just enough to define the dark shades of her eyes. chocolate brown hidden beneath colored lenses, the rich color covered and distilled into purple, maroon, black. the darkness of her eyes compared to the rest of her palette only serves to complement it more. arabesque, at the first glance, is nothing remarkable. but as one's gaze stays longer, details jump out that make her style unique and unforgettable. i'd rather be ugly and unnoticed than pretty and in the spotlight. pretty's dangerous. :personality words are not enough to describe arabesque. she's far more than some simple sequence of shapes. but one can always attempt to paint the sun in its barest form. arabesque is a free spirit at heart, a gale of wind that can't be tied down. she does what she wants and goes where she wants, with no regard for the future or anything else. wild and reckless and unpredictable. she's still young and she intends to savor that for as long as possible. usually fairly distant, a feather dancing on the wind, always a little farther than expected. arabesque is kind and friendly enough to most, but she's never there. her mind floats off into the distance as others talk and talk and try to tie her down. undeniable. one of her favorite words. refusing to bend is a trait that is glorified in men and villaized in women. no matter. arabesque knows what is a reasonable demand and what is not, and when it is reasonable, she will follow it through. determined and powerful and sure of herself with determination comes bull-headedness. arabesque doesn't take being denied or being wrong lightly. it's hard for her to admit she made a mistake. it doesn't come easily, but she's trying. insightful, she sees brilliance in the strangest of things. her obsessions often stretch years before moving on. arabesque will analyze everything on a single topic until she has drained every last drop out of it. calm, an undisturbed sea, slow to anger but slow to calm. arabesque is typically even-tempered and friendly enough. i've recently decided to never apologize for my decisions. i shouldn't have to. :history i don't like grudges or old bitterness. it's tiring. i don't have enough time to gripe about every small thing. :trivia *left handed *listens to a lot of indie/alt music *introverted * Category:Characters Category:Work In Progress Category:Content (ForestFire28) Category:Females Category:LGBT+ Category:RainWings Category:IceWings Category:SilkWings Category:Hybrids